weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ADgee/The Hypneegee File: Juny 2016
Hello people,I'm making this because Lich said I can't make an article,but let's get to it. Like others,this is fictional,and made for fun. But I have imagination,so yeah. This is a file that happened and was this month by me. You guys might be thinking Another file that happens to a character?",but no.A more fictional version will be made...So yeah. You guys better get ready for this,because you might have nightmares.........................................or not. So there's it: The File (aka Evidence) Thursday , Juny 2 2016: Hypneegee Virus Virtually Now Being Wire-less It was a normal day,I was wondering around the internet,scrolling up and down in the browser. After various minutes,I came by a guy named Owli and his Hypneegee File. Even if it said the evidence was real,I didn't trusted it. So I went to search for him on internet. But I wasn't very good at this so I went to YT and searched "Hypneegee". No results,just the suggestion of changing to Hypnea gee. It was strange,but I had something in mind. I thought Hypnea gee had something to do with Hypneegee,so I clicked on it. No results either. It was really strange,as I though I could find something about things like him on popular sites like YT. I decided to take a rest and play Minecraft. I created a superflat world, and started walking. Nothing seen on chunks away. Then I continued walking 'till I found a village. I went to take a closer look. I found nobody,except a creepy entity behind a house door. I opened the door, and 5 seconds later I crashed. The crash log had something new,but suspicious: "Mysterious entity detected,probally a bug. Is it modded?" This kept getting stranger. I haven't checked the mods folder,so I did right now. Nothing odd,but a strange mod unnamed. I remembered the Hypnea gee thing,so I went to Google Translator. It gave me this: "Hypnea give". I found it out,gee was "give", and Hypnea had no translation. That word didn't even exist. I then decided to type "Hypnee" instead. It translated to "hypnose", which was "hypnosis". I found the truth. It gave me Hypnosis (hypnee) give (gee)". After that, I put both words together,and got Hypneegee's name. The meaning was "Give hypnosis", with explains Hypneegee's ability to hypnotize his victims.I went to the Hypneegee page,ready to decode and decyphre the mysterious stuff. The first thing was "ngluwihi wates" which in javanese,it was "hyper". Then the "扩展 " symbol.It was..............I though that it couldn't be good to exploit the truth so I kept it on secret until it was time. Still,I was weirded out. I continued on and tried to bust out the mysterious entity again,and used Bandicam. I started recording and entered again. It was gone. But then,the entity teleported behind me,and the framerate changed to 666 for some seconds before crashing again. The recording got saved luckily. I uploaded it to YT,and waited... No comments,in hours. I noticed I had comments disabled,even I got sure I enabled those before. 2 hours later,the video looked if it was deleted,but the skin looked glitched. The thing kept getting weirder and weirder. Maybe.......Hypneegee didn't wanted proofs of his existance? I asked this,but it was probally invalid due to Hypneegee being non-existant. I found a text (notepad) file in my desktop named "PROOF_OF_EXISTENCE". I opened it and got a bunch of symbols, zalgo-fied text and non-comprehensible words. After that,my PC rebooted. I saw my background was the default one but in black and red,and in 8-bits. "What the f*ck?" I asked to myself. I opened the Firefox browser,only this time it was called "DEATHFOX". I decided to take a rest of the PC, turned it off and went to my laptop. It was normal,and played some MCPE. I appeared on (again),a flat world. I did the same than PC,but there was more and more and more fog around. This time, I found no villages,just a flat world. After walking some chunks,it closed. I was weirded out again,and opened it again. I appeared on a floating island next to a cobblestone statue with yellow light coming out of the "eyes". I was creeped out. I decided to mine some part of the statue to see where the light comes from. After finding out, I got a game over. I figured it out,it wasn't Hypneegee,but it was a virus produced by him. That explained all those stuff. After realizing it,a kid-like figure appeared near me. It had Hypnegee's glowing eyes. I screamed out loud. Next day,I seen myself on my bed. I realized it was just a dream......I sighted happily,knowing it wasn't real. A photo of my dream was seen on my bed, and picked it up and showed this up to the police. They stated they didn't know about the being. Strangely, the photo matched perfectly the image of my dream. But I didn't care about it,and returned home. Category:Blog posts Category:Hypneegee Files